Living The Dream
by SweetGA07
Summary: Living a dream is what she wanted. Living a dream is what she got. What happens when the dream becomes to real?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rey Mysterio won the world heavy weight title!" shouted King.

"This Match was making Eddie happy in heaven!" Jr replied smiling..

Right then a the camera moves to the ramp and the crowds cheers as a girl runs down the ramp and it shows that shows Vicky and Chavo at the top of the ramp. The girl slides into the ring then jumps into Rey Mysterio's arms hugging him and he carries her around.

"Who this is girl?" asked Tazz.

"She looks alike like Eddie." replied Jr smiling. "she wants the mic." he added.

" Here is your winner of the WWE World heavy weight title Rey Mysterio!." she shouted then looks up at the sky and points. "Daddy this is for you Rey won this match for you, Remember that Kayla Guerrero will always love you daddy!" she shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly as she put the mic down and was turned around by Rey Mysterio and he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips making her be shocked then she is noticed kissing him back.

"NO! he gets all the damn girls!" King shouted acting like he was pouting.

The camera shows Vicky and Chavo smiling and laughing as they keep kissing in the ring. The crowd cheers loudly as they break apart.

"This is one hell of a show!" shouted Michael Cole.

Kayla and Rey looked at each other with a smile then she grabbed his arm and raised his arm in the air. They hugged each other once more then they got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and got to the top where Vicky and Chavo both hugged him and held his arm up in the air as Kayla cheered them on.

Backstage

Vicky, Kayla, Rey and Chavo all walked backstage smiling like crazy.

"So Rey are you planning on dating my daughter or what?" asked Vicky smiling.

"Who is talking about dating Vicky? We are already married." Rey said smiling.

Vicky and Chavo's eyes got big as Kayla looked at them with a smile on her face then showed them the ring on her finger.

"We are married we got married 2 months ago, Dad was at the wedding he gave me away." Kayla said smiling.

"Well if your dad was there then ok but I don't like it because I wasn't there." Vicky said laughing.

"You mess up Rey, I'll kick your ass." Chavo whispered in Rey's ear.

Kayla laughed then grabbed Rey's hand then leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Rey handed her the title and she put it on her shoulder and smiled as they walked away from Vicky and Chavo.

"She is acting just like her father Chavo, Always doing things I don't know about." Vicky said laughing.

"Well we know who you had sex with then because she is like Eddie." replied Chavo making her laugh and smile they walked off with the staff members laughing.

Rey's Locker Room

Rey walked in first then followed by Kayla who was smiling like crazy as they got into the room. Rey shut the door and pushed Kayla against the door.

"I must admit I didn't know you were going to come to the ring and do that." Rey said smiling.

"It wasn't my idea it was Linda's so yea. I liked it but your looking at the new Raw Diva Rey, Kayla Guerrero who is going after the win tonight Rey you are going to Raw with me." She said smiling.

Right then he grabbed her by the hips and then pulled away from him taking his mask off. She smiled at him then leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He picked her up and she put her legs around his waist then broke the kiss and smiled.

"We can wait to do that tonight." Kayla said laughing.

He laughed at her then put her down then making her smile at him. Kayla took her shirt off and grabbed his from his bag and put it on.

"What am I going to wear?" Rey asked looking at her with a smile.

"Me." Kayla laughing.

He laughed at her then shook his head as he grabbed clothes walking into the shower leaving Kayla in the locker room sitting in the locker room. Right then a knock on the door and Rey told Kayla to get it she opened the door and looked around and only saw flowers sitting in the door way that were red and white roses.

"Did you get me flowers?" asked Kayla.

"No why." Rey asked walking out. " I didn't." he added.

Rey grabbed the car and his eyes got wide as Kayla looked on wondering what was on the card. Kayla grabbed the card and put her hand over her mouth and tears started to fall. Right then Vicky walked in and saw Kayla.

"What's wrong?" asked Vicky.

"Dad sent me some roses and it says they were sent out today." replied Rey.

"WHAT!" shouted Vicky.

She grabbed the card then smiled at them.

'I remember this. He ordered them when he got him and you were at college Kayla he knew you would be here." Vicky explained.

Kayla smiled at her mom then hugged her tightly around the neck. Rey then looked at them and smiled as Vicky hugged him and left. Kayla put her hair up and wiped her tears away with the help of Rey.

"Your two cute to cry." he said smiling.

"I'm not to cute to cry Rey, you start saying that then I am going to start calling you little man." Kayla said laughing as she patted his head.

"Don't you dare start picking on my height Kayla Guerrero your shorter then I am. Your advance against me is you move a hell of a lot faster then me." Rey replied laughing at Kayla who was pouting with her lip poked out.

Within a min they both started to laugh loudly. They both looked at each other then smiled. Kayla grabbed her jacket and put it on and smiled as Rey put his on.

"It looks like you guys aren't sticking around for a while so I'll talk to you guys later tomorrow night since you guys are going to be moving to Raw." Chavo said hugging Kayla.

Rey shook hands with Chavo then put his arms around Kayla then walked out of the locker room with Chavo shaking his head.

"Kayla, when you do that right there you can tell who your dad is." Chavo shouted at them.

Both Rey and Kayla laugh loudly as they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Guys wake up we have to be on a plane to go to El Paso." shouted Vicky as she hit the hotel door.

After the last hit on the door Kayla sat up in the bed and pressed the covers over her chest and laughed as Rey got out of the bed without anything on and walked into the kitchen. Kayla turned her head to the side and watched.

"Damn you've got a tight ass!" Kayla said as she reached for her robe.

"Thanks but you've got a better one." replied Rey walking over to the bed again grabbing his boxers.

Right then the door open followed by Vicky and Chavo coming into the hotel room. They stopped in their tracks making Kayla blush like crazy.

"Well I see we came in at a bad time." Chavo said laughing.

Vicky's eyes were wide with a smile on her face. Kayla walked past her mom into the kitchen getting a cup of orange juice. Vicky followed her daughter.

"Did you guys have sex?" asked Vicky in her daughter's ear.

"Mom, I'm a married woman so yes I had sex with my husband." replied Kayla walking past Vicky in a fast walk.

Kayla sat down in the middle of the bed and Rey sat down in front of her so she put her legs around his waist and pulled her self against him.

"Nice Kayla feels good." Rey whispered.

"I know." replied Kayla holding onto his waist.

Vicky threw Kayla some thongs, blue jeans, and a halter shirt. Chavo threw Rey his bag then pulling him up and making him go into the bathroom.

"Change we have to leave soon." Vicky said putting to Kayla.

With that Kayla looked at her mom then walked into the other bathroom with her clothes. Chavo and Vicky laughed and shook their heads while waiting on them.

"Alright I'm done." Kayla said walking out of the bathroom putting her hair up in a high pony tail.

Right as she walked up to Vicky, Rey walked out of the bathroom and kissed Kayla on the cheek then slapped her on the ass making her jump and hold her ass.

"Guys stop flirting we are almost late." replied Vicky.

Kayla went to grab her bag but Rey grabbed it and carried it. Vicky rolled her eyes then smiled as they walked out of the hotel room.

Airport

Chavo parked the car in the parking lot of the airport. Kayla stepped out right behind her Vicky and Rey. As they stepped out a group of people crowded around Chavo, Rey, and Kayla. Vicky couldn't help but smile then out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Eddie smiling.

"Kayla did you see that?" asked Vicky tapping her daughter's shoulder.

"What are you talking about mom?" Kayla asked moving some bangs out of her eyes.

"Nothing." Vicky replied shaking her head.

Kayla grabbed her bag as Rey and Chavo were signing pictures and taking them. Kayla and Vicky waited on the guys.

"Hey Girls I'm sorry to have to make you guys go away but we have to leave because if we don't we will miss our plane. I'm sorry." Kayla said putting her arm around both Chavo and Rey's shoulders.

The group thanked them and walked away. Kayla laughed as they walked into the airport. The whole wrestling group was there waiting for the plane to be called. Right then Amy (Lita) and Maria walked up to her with smiles on their faces.

"I'm like so happy you are here!" shouted Maria hugging Kayla around the neck.

"Hey let someone else share the love!" Amy said putting her hands on her hips.

Kayla held her out her arm pulling both Amy and Maria to her hugging them both. Everyone watched as all three girls just jumped up and down.

"Remind me never to have them all three in the same room." Rey said pointing to them and laughing.

"We heard that!" all 3 of them shouted.

The whole roster all just started to laugh. Rey and Vicky laughed when Kayla turned around and walked to and got into Rey's face.

"Now what about all three of us in a room together what if it was a 4sum?" Kayla whispered.

"I'd still kick their asses out of the room and only have a 2sum . Me and you.." Rey whispered back laughing.

Kayla turned around and looked at the girls who where holding each other. Everyone laughed as Kayla did a pout face. Everyone laughed when Kayla put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry girls he said no to a 4sum." Kayla said in a acting said voice.

"Have you lost your damn mind Rey, Those 3 in a bed and you not wanting to?" shouted Randy.

Everyone laughed loudly as Kayla and Lita and Maria all gave him sad faces making him laugh. Right then all three of them laughed like crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

El Paso

Rey and Kayla walked out of the airport leaving Vicky and Chavo behind to go home.

"So Its time to go to your house and get all of your clothes and get back on a plane and go to San Diego?" asked Rey.

"No Raw is going to be taped in El Paso. So we get to stay here for the night and get to the arena where I show up and beat the crap out of Mickie James. So Lets have fun for about 4 hours." Kayla said smiling.

Rey opened the door for her to get into the car and Kayla kissed him on the lips then got into the car. Everyone in the parking lot watched and waved as they pulled away.

Kayla's house

Rey pulled into the drive way or Kayla's house and looked and noticed it was little house that looked like a normal female.

"Don't judge before you get inside Rey. I've got dogs that I'm sure will take your head off if you tied to break into the house." Kayla said getting out and getting her pocket book.

Rey laughed as he locked the car doors and followed Kayla into the house where two little cocker spaniels came running up to her.

"Those two will take my head off?" Rey asked raising a eye brow.

Kayla laughed at him then patted the dogs head and walked into the kitchen. Rey walked into the kitchen and the dogs were following them.

"Want something to drink, I've got Pepsi, Coke, and Water." Kayla said laughing.

"Pepsi is fine." Rey said.

She handed him a bottle of coke from the ice box and smiled. Kayla gabbed a diet coke from the box as she sat down beside Rey on the bar sets. Kayla laughed when the dog started to pull on her shoe laces.

"Passions let go of my shoe." Kayla said laughing. "Watermelon, stop it!" she added.

Both dogs stopped doing what they were doing then ran and got on to the couch and started play with each other.

"4 hours to go buy clothes for tonight, I've got to wear something sassy but good." Kayla said getting up and putting her drink down on the table.

Rey laughed then got up and gave Kayla the keys.

"You drive this time." Rey said laughing.

Kayla grabbed her pocket book again and got the keys and kissed him on the lips gently then broke the kiss and pulled Rey to the car with her.

Mall

Kayla parked the car then grabbed her hoodie and put it on. Rey looked at her and she handed him one and put it on.

"I'm not going to put this on I'll look gay." Rey said laughing.

"I hate it unless u want to get mobbed u need to put it on." Kayla said laughing.

Rey put it down in the back seat and got out. Kayla took hers off and laid it in the back sit and saw him waiting on her.

"Kayla lets go!" shouted Rey in Spanish.

Kayla got out and locked the doors and grabbed his hand as they walked to the mall. Right as they walked in Rey noticed someone in the corner but when he looked again he was gone.

"Hey Kayla, did you notice someone in the corner?" asked Rey.

All Kayla did was shake her head as she looked into the shops. Rey just watched her look then put his arms around her waist.

"Why isn't anyone bothering us?" whispered Rey.

"Because everyone knows me and they understand that I don't like to be bothered besides they think I'm a normal person." Kayla replied kissing his cheek.

Rey just nodded at her as they walked into Hot Topic.

Hot Topic

Kayla walked away from Rey and walked around. She pulled out a pair of Tripp Glow-In-The-Dark Trim Pants, a Tripp Black And White Eyelet Corset, a pair Black Strap Chunky Heel Boots. Rey looked at her as she was holding the bag and smiling.

"I can't wait to see that crowd tonight when you walk out there and get this women's title." Rey said kissing her lips.

"I win tonight and I get the title and then I get to kiss Mickie then Me and Trish beat the hell out of her." Kayla said walking out of the store.

Rey smiled at her then slapped her on the ass making her jump.

"Leave my ass alone." Kayla replied.

"I was just saying that you have a nice ass." Rey replied laughing.

The only thing Kayla did was laugh and roll her eyes while rubbing her butt cheeks. Rey laughed at her then came up behind her and started to rub them.

"Hey hands off Rey, You made them hurt don't try to make them feel better." Kayla said running from him to the car.

Rey laughed at her and took off after her. Kayla unlocked the car laughing like crazy. Kayla got into the car and smiled when he got to the car.

"No fair you've got the keys." Rey pouted laughing.

Kayla laughed and turned the car on and laughed and drove off.

Back At The House

Kayla parked the car in the drive way and saw both Passion and Watermelon in the window pouting and then jumping up and down when they saw the car in the drive way.

"We've got 1 hours until we have to be at the arena and its only 15 mins away from here." Kayla said pointing up the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bedroom

"I've been looking forward to doing that." Rey said walking out of the shower.

"You mean have sex with me in the bedroom? Or on the kitchen table? Or on the living room floor? Or the one where we did it in the bedroom then the bathroom?" Kayla asked smiling.

"How about all of them?" Rey said smiling.

Kayla laughed loudly then she kissed him on the lips again. Rey pulled her against him and smiled then did a little growl.

"I must admit Kayla Mysterio you are hot." Rey said smacking Kayla on the ass.

Kayla jumped then grabbed a towel and dried her hair. Ray looked at the outfit she was using for the night and put it in a bag. Kayla put on her tennis shoes.

"Lets go." Kayla said hitting her knees.

Rey grabbed their bags while Kayla grabbed their jackets and backstage passes.

"Alright baby lets go to raw." Kayla said as she walked out of the door.

Raw

"Last night at Wrestlemania the women's champion changed hands and went to Mickie James the psycho chick." King said upset. "Get Mickie is in the ring." he added.

"I did what I said I would I took the women's championship from Trish Stratus now Vince McMahon put me in a match against Kayla Guerrero. I am going to make sure she knows just because she has the famous last name I am going to take her out!" Mickie shouted.

Before Mickie could say anything else Kayla ran down the ramp and into the ring. The ref was right behind her and Mickie was down on the mat getting her hand beat down on the mat.

"About time someone beats the hell out of Mickie." Chris said laughing.

Kayla shook her head then grabbed Mickie by the hair and kicked her in the stomach and threw her into the corner. Mickie looked at Kayla with a shocked face. The crowd cheered loudly as Kayla backed up. Right then Mickie got a mic.

"You think just because you have your father's last name means something to me. Well to me I don't give a shit because if I beat your ass I get to say I beat a Guerrero who are sorry son of bitches." Mickie said throwing the mic down on the mat.

Kayla's eyes got big then turned around then turned back around almost to get a slap in the face. Kayla ducked and turned Mickie around and spate in her face.

"Never talk crap about a Guerrero." Chris Styles said.

"don't piss them off either bad tempers." King said laughing.

Kayla grabbed Mickie by the hair and threw her face down in the mat. Mickie held her jaw while rolling away from Kayla. Kayla laughed at Mickie and followed her around then kicked her in the stomach. Mickie held her stomach she got up on her knees and punched Kayla in the stomach. Kayla stumbled backwards and Mickey jumped on Kayla making her fall to the mat and started to punch her in the face.

"Damn she is trying to act like Trish Stratus right now." King said.

"Well Mickie is nuts." Chris said laughing.

Mickie pulled Kayla up by her hair only to get a kick in the stomach and did danger DDT. Kayla held her stomach then crawled over to Mickie and pinned her. The ref hit the mat 3 times.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE champion Kayla Guerrero!" shouted Lillian.

"About time someone Teaches Mickie James a lesson." Chris said.

"I think Mickie should have the Title." replied Coach.

"Coach no one asked for your in put did we? Nope so shut up." King said laughing.

Kayla grabbed the women's title and held it up the air. Kayla looked at Mickie then grabbed the mic she threw down.

"Mickie James I have waited so many months to tell you this and I mean I'm sure that you haven't heard it before. But Mickie James you are a psycho!" Kayla said shouted. "And one other thing Mickie. Don't you ever say my family are son of bitches, because next time I'll kick your ass worse." she added.

Kayla threw the mic down and looked at Mickie as she got out of the ring right then the crowd cheered loudly as Trish and Rey ran down the ramp.

"Here comes Trish and Rey." King said.

Trish told Kayla something then got into the ring and started to beat the hell out of Mickie. The crowd and Kayla were cheering loudly. Rey turned Kayla around and kissed her on the lips. Kayla wasn't shocked as the camera shows them kissing.

"Well it must be true then. Rey Mysterio and Kayla Guerrero are a couple." Chris Styles said as Kayla and Rey pointed the them.

Kayla and Rey both posed with their titles and walked backstage.

Backstage

Kayla ran down the steps and into the arms of her best friend Amy.

"You are the WWE women's champion why didn't you tell me?" asked Amy.

"Because if I did then wouldn't I be telling the very person who wants it?" Kayla asked.

Amy hugged her and they both jumped up in the air.

"Congratulations Kayla for winning the women's title." Adam said hugging her. "you looked hot too." he added into her ear.

Her eyes got big then looked at Amy and Rey. Rey put his arms around Kayla's waist and put his head on her head.

"Hey!" shouted Kayla laughing.

Adam and Amy walked away from them waving because it was time for them to go on. Kayla waved then turned around and kissed Rey on the lips again.

"Get a room!" shouted Mickie.

Kayla and Rey pulled apart and looked at her with a questioning look on their faces.

"I don't want to see people making out if I can't." Mickie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well Mickie. You wanted someone to make out with then you need to stop being so damn stupid and go out with a guy instead of going after Trish." Kayla said walking up to Mickie and got in her face.

Mickie got so upset and did a upsetting stomp on the ground. She walked away yelling and throwing a fit.

"And People in the back say that I'm strange." Kayla said laughing.

"I must admit she is one weird lady." Rey said laughing.

Kayla laughed then put the women's title on her shoulder and patted it.

"Can we go home yet? I want to go to bed." Kayla asked smiling.

"In a few we will." Rey said kissing her cheek

Kayla nodded at him then kissed his cheek. Amy smiled at them as she came down the stairs.

"Rey I'm going to steal Kayla for a little while." Amy said pulling Kayla away from him.

Women's Locker room

Amy and Kayla walked into the locker room and saw all the girls talking to each other then smiled when Kayla walked in.

"Kayla!" shouted Trish. "Thank you for beating Mickie!" she added laughing.

"No problem." Kayla replied hugging her.

Kayla sat down on the bench and put the title down in front of her.

"I am actually happy someone other then me has that title because you deserve it." Trish said smiling.

"I'm happy that they are letting me have it." Kayla said hitting the title.

"Are you guys going out?" asked Amy.

"No we aren't. We going to stay at home and have a few friends come over but if no one comes over we are going to have fun." Kayla said

"Oh God I'm not coming!" shouted Amy said laughing.

Kayla laughed then grabbed a hair bow from Amy and put her hair up and looked up as the door opened and Adam and Rey leaded in.

'Hey!" shouted Lisa-Marie (Victoria)

They both laughed as Amy and Kayla walked outside.

"So guys we are going to go home and we will see you guys later." Rey said as he grabbed Kayla's hand.

"Me and Amy have to go to a photo shoot tomorrow in Hawaii in bathing suits and some in some nightie." Kayla said smiling. "So I'm going to go home with my husband here and have some fun no one better come to my house or else." she added smiling evilly.

Amy and Kayla hugged each other then waved and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hawaii

"I can't believe that I've already did so many photos its good I love it." Kayla said jumping up and down on the beach.

"Hey we have one more picture to take on the camera can you, Amy, and Maria take a picture for me please?" asked Justin.

Everyone of them nodded and jumping into the water and started to play around and Justin takes a picture were they are throwing water at each other.

"Nice shot." Justin said he walked away.

Right then Kayla jumped up and threw Amy into the water and then pushed Maria in. Kayla was laughing really hard until both Maria and Amy pulled her down into the water.

"Pay back is a bitch!" shouted Maria laughing moving the hair out of her eyes.

"Kayla you have a phone call its Rey!" shouted Trish.

Kayla smiled and ran to the shore and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey baby!.. What?….Wait a min!…Rey stop it!…..fuck you too then!" Kayla shouted then she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy.

Kayla shook her head then walked away. Trish looked at Maria and Amy as they all watched Kayla go up to the hotel.

Hotel

Kayla walked into the hotel room looked around and saw roses on the dresser then the door opened and Trish, Amy, and Maria walked in and saw Kayla looked like she was about to cry. Maria closed the door and walked over to her.

"hey Cheer up your in Hawaii just because you and Rey had a fight doesn't mean anything come on lets go have fun. We have 4 days left before we have to deal with the real world again come on." Maria said hugging her.

"Ok." Kayla said looking up.

Trish's eyes got big and the door opened with Rey standing in the door way with a vase of roses.

"What are you doing here?" asked Maria.

"Talk to my wife." Rey asked as all the girls left leaving Kayla and Rey alone.

Kayla looked at him as he put the vase down on the table. She didn't say anything to him. Rey walked over to her and made her look at him.

"Since I've been here Rey you have been so damn upset about me coming. You knew that I had to do this because this what a job of a Diva is. Hell I should be the one who is worried sick not you. I've been in the company for a little. You've been in the company a while." Kayla said

"I'm here because I was told by Vince McMahon to come get you." Rey said grabbing her bags.

Kayla looked at him but didn't say anything she put her hat on and grabbed her flip flops and put them on. The girls walked into the hotel room and saw Rey packing her clothes.

"Vince wants to me." Kayla replied.

All the girls hugged her as she left the room. Maria looked at Amy then at Trish was had a questioning look on her face.

"I must admit I saw something on his neck that I know she didn't give him." Amy said putting her hands on her hips as they left the room.

Stanford Connecticut

"Ok, We are here Rey but I know Vince doesn't want to see me I called last night from the plane." Kayla said looking at him.

"I wanted to tell you something, But I'm picking up the checks that are here for us and then we are going to the house I bought while you were in Hawaii." Rey said getting out.

Kayla waited in the car for what it seemed like 20 mins. Rey came back and gave her the directions and she went to a big road down a country road.

"Wow!" shouted Kayla.

They grabbed their stuff then walked into the house. Kayla laughed and smiled at him. She couldn't be happier.

"What I was going to tell you is that I think me and you should get a divorce." Rey said handing her the papers.

"WHAT! YOU BROUGHT ME OUT HERE TO TELL ME THAT YOU WANT A DIVORCE FROM ME!" shouted Kayla.

Kayla's eyes start to water up.

"I had a affair ok! I don't want to be with you!" shouted Rey.

Right as he finished the comment Kayla's eyes got really big. Kayla walked up to him and smacked him really hard in the face. Kayla saw him go backwards then he fall to the floor.

"You want to cheat on me then fine, take your house take your life and this damn ring!" Kayla shouted as she threw the ring.

Kayla grabbed the keys to the mustang and looked at the door saw it was raining. She grabbed her jacket and threw it over her head.

"KAYLA!" shouted Rey.

She didn't stop or turn around she got into the mustang and down the road in a high speed. Rey's eyes got big and he hit the door and closed the door.

Kayla

Kayla's eyes were to watery to see the road just a bit because the rain was coming down really hard.

"Kayla, slow down honey." A sweet low voice said.

Her head turned slowly toward the passenger seat. Her eyes got big and she saw her dad in the eat.

"Oh shit, Tell me I'm dreaming." Kayla said laughing.

"No you aren't dreaming Kayla. You going 90 on a damn wet road while its raining. I know I taught you better then that." Eddie said smiling.

"I'm going home!" shouted Kayla.

"Isn't your home with Rey?" Eddie asked.

"No!" shouted Kayla. "DADDIE!" she added while shouting.

Right as she held she felt Eddie put his body over hers as the car flipped in the road. The car was full of Kayla's scream. The car finally stopped flipping.

Next Day

Kayla looked up and saw she was upside down. She held her arm and looked around and heard voices.

"Help me!" shouted Kayla but she held her chest.

"Kayla!" shouted Rey. "Keep talking to me." he added.

As he she his face she smiled faintly then held her chest.

"Come on Kayla keep on talking to me!" shouted Rey.

Kayla heard him but her voice wouldn't come out. She held her chest then her head. She heard Rey's voice getting further and further away.

"KAYLA!" shouted Rey.

(The End, Be ready to see the squeal to this story)


End file.
